


Green

by chickencurry00



Series: Main [3]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, always fluff for these two turtledorks, but just a slight angst there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencurry00/pseuds/chickencurry00
Summary: Due to circumstances, Ange can't help but be jealous.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This one was meant to be light-hearted, but it got slightly heavy, but no worries it gets much much better!!!

“Princess….aren’t you a bit too popular?”

 

She blinked.

“What do you mean?”

“……N-Never mind, just a thought” Ange mumbled.

Princess stared at her, confused. But before she could respond, Ange spoke up again.

“It's late Princess, i'll be going now. Good night.”, and promptly turned to leave.

She barely managed to bid her her own goodnight before Ange disappeared out the door. She wondered if something had happened, but her thoughts were interrupted by a yawn, reminding her of her exhaustion. Quickly finishing the rest of nightly her routine, she headed to bed.

I supposed she’s just tired, she thought fleetingly, before succumbing to her sleep.

* * *

 “….Five parties in five nights…this is crazy”

Dorothy was sitting down enjoying a glass of wine when Ange came back and had uncharacteristically decided to join her. Dorothy had found it odd, but seeing her partner’s quiet expression, decided not to comment and obliged, albeit giving her just a little, remembering a past incident.

“…..I’m just worried Princess would get too tired” Ange replied as she sipped her drink.

"I think she'll be fine, this kind of things are what she trained for throughout her life anyways, but I sure am quite jealous of how much attention she’s getting from the men today. If I recalled correctly, there were at least ten people waiting to have a dance with her. They're all young and good-looking too.”

Ange stayed silent, choosing to finish the rest of her drink.

“Looks like you have quite the competition there Ange ” she joked.

She looked up in surprise when Ange stood up wordlessly and headed to her bed before flopping down on it without bothering to change.

But her surprise didn't last long as a grin spread across her face.

Ahh, It’s going to be a VERY interesting several nights.

* * *

“Beato, do you have any idea whats wrong with Ange?”

Princess was in her dressing room getting ready for the second party and accompanied by Beatrice, who was tending to her hair, as she often did when it comes to these events. She had noticed Ange’s sour mood when she saw her in the morning, and it hadn’t improved since. Concerned, she had asked but Ange simply reassured that nothing was wrong and that she was just worried about the security for the upcoming parties. She suspected however that there was more to it.

“Ange?"

"Yes... she's been looking upset all day long"

"Hmmmm she seems normal to me though, Princess. Maybe she's just tired. She’s probably not used to these formal events."

”….I hope you’re right"

Sighing, she pushed it back to her head. She looked in her mirror and readied herself for the night, practicing her facial expressions and lines of her small speech.

She hated the idea of being the hostess of parties, much less five consecutive ones, but this was important. It could secure an alliance with Prince Ayman of Aelmere, a man with considerable assets, and also one with a strong sense of morality, a quality sorely lacking in Albion among the rich and powerful. These string of parties was one he had requested to be thrown for him and his many friends, as a sort of a celebration for their unofficial partnership. Having such on a man on her side would quicken her ascent to Queen. With that thought in mind, she stood up, ready to face the night in the ballroom.

* * *

 “Ange, your face, stop scowling so much, you’ll scare the men away”

“I’m not scowling, and I definitely don’t want any men to come near me.” she snapped.

Dorothy sighed.

It’s the third night, and while she enjoyed the free alcohol these events provided, she was starting to get tired of dealing with a disgruntled partner. Any attempt at conversations was met with curt responses or blatantly ignored.

“I know you’re jealous, but bear it for a couple more days.”

“I’m not jealous”

“Uhuh”

“I’m.Not.Jealous”

Dorothy turned to where Princess was.

She was with Sir Natan, a close friend to the Prince himself, on the ballroom floor waltzing slowly. Sir Nathan leaned into her ear and seemed to whisper several words, causing Princess to giggle and playfully slapped his shoulder. He grinned, obviously pleased at having made her laugh. She looked every part of a princess very much enjoying the attention. Dorothy swore she heard Ange’ hair on her skin bristling, and she looked every part of someone having a hidden knife in her dress ready to throw it at the innocent man's head. 

Shaking her head in amusement, she snatched a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and offered it to her.

“Here, have a drink. It’ll calm you down”

Ange glared at her but took the glass anyways before downing it in one go.

Princess better talks to her soon or things might get messy, Dorothy internally mused.

* * *

It was the night before the last, but whatever amusement Dorothy had faded.

Ange silently stood beside her, a glass of wine still full in her hands.

Gone was the passive-aggressiveness, instead replaced by an expression that looked like……sad acceptance? It wasn't obvious to the others, but she knew her long enough to know something wasn' right with her. She was sure Princess had noticed as well, but today had been the day of Prince Ayman’s arrival, and she must have been too busy to address Ange personally. Wondering if she should try to make her feel better or if she even could, she had finally written a short note and requested Beatrice to deliver it to Princess before the party when she’s helping her get ready.

Beatrice, blessed kind soul that she is, had agreed without hesitating or questioning her and even sworn she wouldn’t peek.

Looking at the center of the ballroom now, Princess was with the Prince himself. His right arm on her hip, and the other outstretched, joined with Princess’. She draped her arm over his shoulder and their bodies seemed to mesh perfectly together as they dance. They were both clear standouts among the others, many stopping to marvel as their rhythmic movements exuded grace and poise. Combined with the bright expressions on their faces, they looked breathtaking.

Even Dorothy had to admit they looked very good together.

She glanced at Ange, who was looking at the pair quietly. The expression was still there, ever stronger. Eyes glossed over, shoulders dipped slightly and Dorothy could tell the smile on her face was fake.

Dorothy sighed. She could only pray that this would end well.

* * *

 The party had ended and Ange was on her way back when she heard someone calling out to her.

“Ange, would you mind helping me with my dress?”

It was Princess.

“Princess, I thought Beatrice would usually help you?”

“Yes, but she must have drank a bit too much and isn't feeling well. Dorothy’s with her now”

Ange then nodded and followed her into her room. Princess sat down in front of the mirror, comb in hand. Ange gingerly took it and started combing. Several moments of silence passed, the atmosphere feeling oddly tense before Princess spoke.

“Ange, I think I owe you an apology”

She blinked.

“Apology? But you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m afraid I have been very insensitive to your feelings”

She went silent as her hand stilled.

Princess sighed before standing up, surprising Ange and causing her to drop the comb. Turning around to face her, Princess reached out with both her hands and took Ange’s cold ones.

“Are you sure you’re not upset? You haven’t been quite yourself the past few days, and you look especially out of sorts today. I was worried, but I couldn’t get to talk to you because of my duties, but I was hoping to meet you tonight. Dorothy was concerned as well. She sent me a letter earlier, asking me to talk you.”

She started to pull away at that, but Princess held on firmly.

“I-I’m fine Princess. I was worried about your safety, that’s all”

“Charlotte, you don’t have to lie, not to me. Please"

She looked almost scared for at the moment, but Princess waited, rubbing circles on her knuckles to reassure her.

”......For the past few nights, I’ve felt...jealous of you dancing with many of those rich noblemen." Ange finally started quietly.

“ But...I came to a realisation. Those men could give you things most people could only dream of. With them, you could have a good and comfortable life with royalty. You could have a family, children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren. You would be much safer from any outside threats. But with me…..I can’t give you any of those. With me, you risk your life every time we go out there on a mission, from both the Kingdom and the Commonwealth. You risk your past being revealed everytime you interact with me. I had sworn to protect you with my life, but I fear that it wouldn't be enough. With powerful men like Prince Ayman, you would be in much safer hands, and you could still bring down the wall with his help. I could still protect you in secret as well.”

She couldn’t meet Princess’ eyes, not after that confession.

"Charlotte…..”

“I…I just want the best and all the happiness in the world for you, Princess, and if it means not being with me……I’ll gladly accept it.”

A heavy silence filled the air. Princess breathed in deeply before whispering

“Oh Charlotte...., I am so, so sorry for having caused you so much pain ...."

"No Princess! It’s not you-”

“Charlotte”

Ange stopped. Princess had said it softly, but she instinctively knew she wanted her to listen.

Flashing a sad smile at her, she continued.

“But Charlotte, I don’t think you really understand what I want. I don’t think you ever did. Wealth, family, safety and security, all these things never mattered to me. I lived on the streets as a child, and the only family I’ve had forced me to steal for him, and if I don’t, I’d be left starving, or beaten. I grew up in this palace for ten years, with all the wealth and power in the world, along with a new family given to me."

Princess released a hand to cup Ange's cheek, caressing it tenderly.

"I have all that but nothing, nothing could make me feel what I felt when I was with you those few months together. I was a little girl who had no purpose, no future, and who was sure she’d die an early death, until I found you. I found you, and I started to believe again, to live again. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, for all these ten years, no matter how difficult it gets, they made me go on, to not give up so that hopefully, just maybe, I could one day see you again. I was telling the truth in tearing down the wall to reunite all those who have lost their loved ones because of it, but I’m doing it for you too, Charlotte, for us. I want to be with you, without hiding, without hindrances.”

She paused, recomposing herself.

“Charlotte, for ten years, I never saw you again. For ten years, I didn’t know if you’re dead or alive.The last I saw of you, you were falling and that sight never left my mind until the day you approached me in that party. I..I thought I was dreaming when I realised it was you and all those wonderful feelings just came rushing back. I finally found you, and it took me everything in me to not just hug you right there and then. You..you were gorgeous.”

Ange blushed at that, the corners of her lips twitching up.

“After ten years, you finally came back. I refused your offer to leave our lives behind, but yet, you still stayed. I can’t thank you enough for that, and words can't explain how happy that you did. Charlotte...., you are the one person I can't bear to be without. I _need_ you, and I'd rather die than to let you go again."

Princess circled her arms around her neck and pulled her in desperately.

"So Charlotte, please, don’t leave me…..”

Ange remained silent.

Princess tightened her hug as her fear grew. She was terrified that Ange was actually considering leaving, until she feels a pair of arms circling around her back, holding her back tight.

“....Never”

* * *

“ I need to help Princess! ” Beatrice wailed as she tried to sit up on her bed.

“No. You can’t even stand up straight. Ange is helping her out, so don’t worry about it”

It's the last night of the parties, and Dorothy was in Beatrice’s room looking after her. Turned out she had drunk way more than just “one too many” and had been ill since morning.

“ *Cough*, *cough*, but- ”

“No buts, just lay down Beato. I’m sure Princess would want you to rest. I’ll be here so you won’t get bored. Anyways, I think Ange and Princess would want to have some time to themselves”

“…..Fine. I suppose I could let Ange have Princess for a night."

"There's a good girl"

"I'm not a child" Beatrice frowned, causing Dorothy to chuckle. " …...But why do you think Ange spoil Princess so much anyways?”

Dorothy smiled, raising a hand to ruffle Beato's hair.

“Oh Beato, you probably won’t understand. Now here take these pills, you’ll feel better afterward.”

* * *

 “Ange”

“Yes?”

“Do you have anything you want to do?”

“Me? Why?”

“Well, I want to make it up to you for the past few days. Oh and please don’t refuse. If it helps, think of it as doing me a favor as well.”

Ange paused her combing and looked at Princess through the mirror. She was smiling, but her eyes showed her sincerity about the offer and she wouldn’t take no for an answer. She considered for a moment, before blushing.

"...Well.....Id..like..to.. take....you..to... town..tomorrow….if….you…would…like..to…..” she mumbled off.

Anges looked down, face flushed, not quite able to finish her sentence without feeling embarrassed at her own request.

But Princess seemed to have heard enough as her face lit up.

“Are you asking me out on a date?"

She hesitated, before shyly nodding. Princess giggled

".....I don’t know if I’ve said this before Charlotte, but I can’t get enough of how adorable you are”

Ange stayed unmoving, but her cheeks had other plans, reddening even further.

“Im…..not….adorable….”

“Hushh. Careful there, you’re talking about the person I love”

Ange finally smiled at that, looking up to find Princess’ reflection with a matching expression. Princess placed a hand over Ange's which was resting on her shoulder. 

“Oh and to answer you, of course, Charlotte, I would love to.”

* * *

 Ange sipped on her drink. Cherry, she thought. Not bad, certainly better than Dorothy’s stash.

She sighed. She supposed she should thank her. Again.

Princess was once again dancing with the Prince, but this time around Ange smiled genuinely. She felt rather foolish for having felt jealous the past few days. Its only natural for Princess to put her all into this. Not to mention, seeing her smiling and seemingly enjoying herself was a pleasant sight in itself.

Across the ballroom, Princess’ eyes caught hers, and she waved. Princess looked at her momentarily, before whispering something to the Prince, who nodded and smiled. Curtseying to the Prince, she then turned to walk towards Ange, gracefully sidestepping other guests.

Ange tilted her head.

“It’s getting stuffy here, and I was thinking of getting some fresh air. Would you like to join me, Ange?” Princess casually asked once she reached her.

Understanding dawning on her, Ange's smile grew wider, and she took her hand and started pulling her towards the balcony.

It's warm, Princess thought.

Once there and making sure there were no prying eyes, Ange took out the C ball hidden in her dress, activated and leaped into the air with Princess safely in her arms. The night sky greeted them as they enjoyed each other's company at last. 

“I thought we already had a date for tomorrow?”

“True..., but I missed you Ange, and from the way you keep looking at me, I’m sure you do well” Princess grinned, poking Ange’s now reddening cheek.

“What did you tell the Prince?”

“I told him that I owed a ‘precious friend’ a very special favor tonight, and needed to excuse myself early. He was very understanding. I am sure we’ll be great working partners.”

“I never knew you could lie like that Princess”

“Well, I did learn from the best”

Laughter filled the quiet air as they flew higher into the sky, Ange using her powerful legs and the lack of physics granted by the C-ball to propel them.

She shifted her head to look at Princess, whose eyes were fixed affectionately on hers. No words were said nor needed, both taking in the prettier view than their surroundings.  This moment was theirs and theirs alone, and nothing could take it away from them. Moving her hands from Ange’s shoulders, Princess tucked a stray strand of Ange’s hair behind her ear. Her other hand cupped her cheek and Ange leaned into it, the angle allowing the moonlight to shine on her face.

Oh, Charlotte...., you’re right,you’re not adorable.

_You’re absolutely beautiful._

She gently pulled her in and capture her lips with hers.

With the full moon in the night sky shining its ethereal glow and stars seemingly twinkling brighter, they hold each other close, their kiss never tasting sweeter.


End file.
